Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series)
Mitchell Van Morgan is a popular animated television series based on Nickelodeon's 1998 video game series of the same name created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K.. The pilot episode first aired in the US on Nickelodeon after Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards on February 27 1998. It officially aired on May 7 2000. The main characters are an Afro-Latin American manga artist, Mitchell Van Morgan; his smart chubby African-American best pal Gavin O'Neal Davis; his lucky and loving girlfriend Carolyn Ashley Taylor; Gavin's self-professed girlfriend Jennifer Hooker; and his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who is an African-American evil scientist. Most episodes take place in the town of Raleighopolis (a town and a metropolis city mainly based on Raleigh NC, Orange County, NC (USA), Wilmington, NC (USA), the Charlotte, NC (USA), NYC Twin towers and finally Eatontown, NJ (USA)), the main setting of the series. The cartoon is designed to appeal to older viewers as much as to children. This has a lot to do with the way of video game life and situations are similar to normal terrestrial lifestyles. Mitchell lives in a house next to a speedway, while his neighbors and his buddies live in different destinations located in Raleighopolis. The suggestion is that a north carolinian metropolis area has urban habitats based on Hillsborough, NC (USA). Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie was released on November 19 2000, This is also the first time he stars in an episode of Nickelodeon Movies. History Popularity Mitchell Van Morgan has gained a loyal international following with children and adults alike giving it the similar idea as the series' companion franchises SpongeBob SquarePants and Tak and the Power of Juju. The merchandise based on the show, for instance, ranges from comic books made by Dark Horse Comics, and it's own video game franchise made by THQ (currently by THQ Nordic, because of the chapter 11 THQ bankrupty). Controversy Despite its widespread popularity, the series has been involved in several public controversies, including one centered on former Sega employee Naoto Ohshima liking the series' ideas because it reminds him much of his older days as a Sega employee in the early 1990s. In 2017, Viacom described to the series as the most powerful videogame franchises that Nickelodeon has ever made during the series' 19th Anniversary. On March 21, 2018, a Spanish-American Youtuber Voodoo Gaming News ask the series that if you are one of those that Nickelodeon frame his childhood and that today is already a great strange to the Mitchell Van Morgan characters, it has been indicated that THQ Nordic will take charge of the development of the series' videogames including it's sister franchises, like SpongeBob, Rugrats, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Tak and the Power of Juju and finally Nicktoons Unite! for a THQ-Nickelodeon Remastering partnership. Production Development Early inspirations Series creator Viacom Networks Japan K.K. first became fascinated with the Japanimation. Also at a young age, the team began developing their artistic abilities. However, these two interests would not coincide for a long time—the idea of drawing fish seemed boring to him. While taking fascination to the Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water & the series' related companion show The angry Beavers, they created Mitchell Van Morgan, which was used as a platformer video game franchise by THQ. The videogames starred various anime-based human characters with super powers, many of which would evolve into Mitchell Van Morgan characters. The company themselves tried to get the comic professionally published, but mostly published by Dark Horse Comics, they were interested in creating an Original English-language manga comic book series of the tv show itself. Conception While working as a staff artist in Japan, The MITCHELL Project team entertained plans of eventually returning to their personal art & The Nickelodeon Japan channel is opened on November 1998. Pitching In 1997, while pitching the cartoon based on the video game to Nickelodeon executives, The MITCHELL Project team donned an Afro-latin American beatnik super hero wearing a police hat a buckled pants white gloves & cowboy boots, brought along an 1990s earthly terrarium with models of the characters", and played video game music to set the theme. The setup was described by Nickelodeon executive Eric Coleman as "pretty cool". When they were given money and two weeks to write the pilot episode for "Mitchell Van Morgan", Derek Drymon, MITCHELL Project, Micah Wright and Nick Jennings returned with what was described by Nickelodeon official Albie Hecht as, "a performance he wished he had on tape". Although executive producer Derek Drymon described the pitch as stressful, he said it went "very well". Kevin Kay and Hecht had to step outside because they were "exhausted from laughing", which worried the cartoonists. In an interview, Cyma Zarghami, the current president of Nickelodeon, said, "their Nickelodeon executives immediate reaction was to see it again, both because they liked it and it was unlike anything they'd ever seen before". Zarghami was one of four executives in the room when Mitchell Van Morgan and his long-time companion series SpongeBob SquarePants was screened for the first time in so many different ways. Executive producers and showrunners Writing Voice actors Animation Approximately 50 people work together in animating and producing an episode of Mitchell Van Morgan. Throughout its run, production of the series has been handled domestically at Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California, while the finished animation has been created overseas at Studio Pierrot in Japan. Storyboarding for each episode is done by the crew in California. The storyboards are then used as templates by the crew in Korea, who animate by hand, color cels on computers, and paint backgrounds. Episodes are finished in California, where they are edited and have music added. Every season, character designs are updated or modified to solve technical issues in the animation. During the first season, the series used cel animation. A shift was made the following year to digital ink and paint animation. In 2009, executive producer Paul Tibbitt said "The first season of Mitchell Van Morgan was done the old-fashioned way on cells, and every cell had to be part-painted, left to dry, paint some other colours. It's still a time-consuming aspect of the process now, but the digital way of doing things means it doesn't take long to correct" using the same idea from his companion series SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2008, the crew shifted to using Wacom Cintiqs for the drawings instead of pencils. The fifth season episode "Pest of the West" was the first episode in the series to which the crew applied this method. Series background designer Kenny Pittenger said, "The only real difference between the way we draw now and the way we drew then is that we abandoned pencil and paper during the fifth season". The crew began the shift while they were working on the episode. Pittenger said, "It was while we were working on 'Pest of the West', one of the half-hour specials, that we made the switch ... did you notice?" The shift to Wacom Cintiqs let the designers and animators draw on computer screens and make immediate changes or undo mistakes. Pittenger said, "Many neo-Luddites—er ... I mean, many of my cohorts—don't like working on them, but I find them useful. There's no substitute for the immediacy of drawing on a piece of paper, of course, but digital nautical nonsense is still pretty fun". A stop-motion opening sequence for the series' 10th anniversary special was created by LA-based animation studio Screen Novelties. The group was re-enlisted a few years later to produce the eighth season episode "It's a Mitchell Christmas!" This was the first full-length episode in the series to be produced in stop motion animation. Mark Caballero, Seamus Walsh, and Christopher Finnegan of Screen Novelties animated the episode, and Caballero and Walsh also served as its directors. Music The music from the tv show is mostly and entirely based on the show's video game counterpart.the music from the show is edited & created by the MITCHELL Project Music Team. References Category:2000 Category:Shows Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series)